Tom Clancy's Endwar operation NightStrike
by SoldierofFortuneWriter
Summary: This is a story based after the events of the book which was based on the Game Tom Clancy's Endwar. If liked i will add more chapters onto it later. No burning, be kind
1. Chapter 1

**Tom Clancy's EndWar**

operation Night Strike

**this sotry is based on the book written by David Michaels and based off of the video game. It takes place after the events of the book i have tried to be as accurate to the military terminology as i can and to the chronology of the book and the game i also added somethings from the games as well if people like it i will add more chapters enjoy.**

_Over what once was Paris France_

_December 01, 2021(6 days after operation 2659 failed)_

The Forward Swept wing Russian fighter cut through the clouds as it began to circle the ruins of the city of love. The Effiel Tower one of the 8 wonders of the world was gone. As was many of the buildings and structures surrounding the Command Center of the JSF. The pilot of the SU-47 Berkut looked down on the city and radioed back to his command base in Georgia."

_This is shadow 1 to command how do you read over_

_Read you fine shadow what is your report._

_i am at 15,000 feet, have not been aquired or locked on by enemy radar no enemy fighters in sight, permission to proceed with phase two over?_

_Command to Shadow one Permission granted UAV is in postion for BDA proceed with Phase two._

Slowly the multirole fighter decended to 2,000 feet And began heading for the fighter base that was now serving as the back-up Command and Control Center for both the JSF and the Eruos. The pilot began to switch between his displays checking to make sure that everything was in order. His fuel consuption was in the green, all his missles and bombs showed ready for release inside the intermal bomb bay. His radar showed no enemy fighters in 100 nautical miles. and his A to Ground radar showed only scaattered infantry and APc left over from the Kinetic Strike by the JSF and their Rods of God Platform. Slowly the base came into view first as a complex on his AG radar then through his own eyes. He switched his HMD(Helmet Mounted Display) to attack mode and prepared to strike the base. He came in on a heading that would bring the him first to the runways then to the command complexs in the rear. He HMD began to blare a warning that he had been detected by radar. He blinked twice to turn off the audible warning then activated the interior bay doors to open. The two 500 pound GPS laser guided bombs turned to launch position. Using the HMD he locked on to the two f-22 fighters fighters taxi to the runway for launched. At 2 miles he launched the weapons on followed them on his HMD through the floor of the Aircraft till they reached their targets. The first one impacted against the F-22 on the left runway as it had made the turn for takeoff.. The bomb impacted the plane about halfway through and exploded destroying the plane, pilot and creating a huge crater in the runway. The second bomb impacted the plane on the right runway at the intersection of the right wing and fuselodge. Blowing up the plane and cratering the runways, just like the left runway. The pilot then decended to 1000 feet and switched to missles and locked a radar guided missle onto the control tower and fired. The missles streaked away and hit the control tower at the top most tier killing everyone in the control room and blowing up the tower in a fantastic explosion as the pilot reached the end of the runway. As he passed the flaming wrecks of the planes and the tower he locked another missle onto the Information Control Center with a radar guided missle and fired. The missle streaked by some of the staff running away and impacted with building exploding and throwing many of the people outside back and killing anyone inside. Off on the right and the left of the pilot. the other members of his squadron were acomplishing their tasks by taking out the hangers and the landing runways. the pilot then ascended past the rubble that was once the ICC and began to circle the field and contacted his base.

_Shadow 1 to Command ICC, takeoff runways and Control Tower have been eliminated ascending to 1200 feet and awaiting flight group over._

_Command to shadow flight ka-29 with raiders inbound TOA is 1 minute. Shadow flight is to provide ground support and airborne protection to mission accomplished codeword is sounded spetnaz callsign is raven all shadow flight fighters acknowledge._

_Shadow one acknowledges, proceeding to 1200 feet and begining ground support operation._

As the pilot began to circle the field he could see the KA-29 assault helicopter landed near the ICC ruins and The Spetsnaz troopers headed into the damaged but standing Officers Quarters the ends of their rifles firing into the building as they went in. Then his HMD sounded an alarm and his radar picked up 4 contacts.

_Raven this is Shadow Lead inbound fighters unknown type, ETA for exfiltration._

in the background of the radio shooting and shouting could be heard.

_Raven to Shadow lead, entering objective room now ETA for exfiltration 5 minutes over._

_Roger Raven we will buy you time Shadow Lead out._

_Shadow one to Command have inbound fighters intiation dogfight Raven reports Exfiltration in 5 minutes over. Shadow 1 to shadow flight order of battle is follows. Shadow 3 and shadow 4 will hang back and protect the raid and the KA-29 shadow 2 you are with me split the inbound flight up. We dont have to win just make sure they lose over._

The pilot recieved overs from the rest of the squadron and the pilot proceeded at 1200 feet towards the inbound flight. Shadow 2 appaeared beside his right wing and both headed for the inbound fighters. at about 200 meters the enemy fighters launched missles at the Berkuts. Shadow one and 2 broke apart and fired off chaff and flares and defeated the missles easily. as the planes came into visual range the pilot identified the planes. The planes had a delta v wing and coated in the colors of the Enforcer Corps. _Shadow Lead to shadow flight, planes are EFEC Hailstorm fighters._ the pilot pulled the Berkut up into a steep dive drawing away one of the four planes. The hailstorm did an s turn and follwoed him up trying to get a lock as the pilot twisted and turned the aircraft around evading the missle lock of the European Fighter. turned the plane on over and began heading back down toward the other plane. As he did this he got a lock with a Infared Missle and fired the missle trailed out from underneath the fighter and headed toward the Hailstorm. the other pilot pitched away and deployed chaff and flares and escaped the missle. However, it was all the time the Berkut pilot needed to get behind the Hailstorm switch to guns and shoot. The bullets rippled out of the berkut on a flame of fire and hit the Hailstorm. The european pilot bailed out just before the plane exploded from the bullets hitting the fueltankes and igniting the jet fuel. Then the russian pilot got a data link call from one of his wingman.

_Shadow 2 to one in trouble hailstorm behind me need assistance over._

The pilot using the radar on his HMD as navigation proceeded to help his squadron mate. Two Hailstorm fighters were on his tail and in postion for a missle lock. The pilot then began locking on his last Radar guided missle to one of the hailstorms and it flipped over and headed towards the pilot. As the computer aquired the Euro plane the other plane fired is guns and bullets began streaming out towards the pilots on tongues of fire. The pilot lost the missle lock as he broke away from the plane and headed up then did and S turn to try and reaquire the attacking plane.

_This is shadow two they have.........(static)_

Shadow two then disappeared from the Pilot's radar in his HMD. He finally got a lock on the hailstorm but the plane's partner suddenly got behind him and attempted to lock on. Then the plane exploded as a long range shot from Shadow 3 destoryed the other plane. Allowing Shadow one to focus on his target and with his last Ir missle fire and destory the plane.

_Shadow Flight i have clear radar everyone concur._

_Shadow Four concur i got the last hailstorm before he could reach the KA-29_

_Shadow three confirms_

_Shadow one to Command i have lost shadow 2 in dogfight, no shute is viseable, no emergency beacon over._

_Confirm Shadow one proceed on mission._

It took the spetsnaz troopers on the ground 2 more minutes before the KA-29 and the rest of Shadow Flight headed back to the airbase in Georgia Republic.

_Russian Federation Airbase 325_

_Georgia_

the CO of the base sat in the comms rooms listening to the dogfight over the JSF airbase outside of Paris and also watching the camera view of the fight over his touchpad PC. next to him a younger man with Spetsnaz bars looked at his own Touchpad at the data being downloaded to him from the troopers on the KA-29,

The CO looked at the other man and whispered."We will not have much time with this data, the window is very small. With the JSF and the European Federation Enforcer Corps concerned with Canada. it wont be long til they turn their attention back to Europe. Will we have enough time? I believe so but on such a timetable we will need to have a little imagination." The CO looked back to the other man and spoke" It will not be easy but if Nightstrike can be accomplished then the European theatre will be as good as ours and the Russian Federation will add all of Europe to it's territory and the oil it possesses. Let get to work we have already lost much time. The two men then stood up and headed for the red room or secure room to look over the data and begin planning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation Nightstrike**

**Chapter 2**

_Froday December 3, 2021_

_Airbase 342 Siberia Russian Federation._

The SU-47 berkut figher flew over the exit runways on their way to another traing run. the target a pair targets on the ground representing ground troops in a urban setting. The fake target were located in a recently created urban setting built by the engineers but not complete because of the need for the men on the European Front. The men one a general and the other the CO of what the men had called the raven squadron looked out to the hills were the fake targets remained. "General Sir, you should not be going on the mission it is to important you should stay behind the lines and command from the Forward command post we have set up in eastern france for the operation."The general a gruff man with a weathered face that contained a scar looked lowered the binoculars aimed at the firing range and spoke. "Nikolai, i am one of the few generals who still have military experience from Afghanistan and also i led one of the first battles of the reintegration of some of our former satelites states. I have been planning this for a long time. I have to lead from the front, now tell me did you make sure the american spy satelites were overhead during this training run."The CO looked down on his data pad and spoke. "Yes, sir the location of the spy sat was confirmed by our orbital satelites a few moments before the flight took off."The general raised the binoculars again and saw the smoke rising from the test range."Good, what of our transport for the infantry and strike aircraft? Still in dock and under lock and key by your orders sir. 4 out of the eight vessels have already begun the modifications and the others are awaiting the loading. Good, nikolai very good. "

" Sir, When will i be going with the rest of my squadron to Georgia?' The general turned to nikolai and spoke. " My friend you aren't i want you to lead flight operations by my side, i know you are close to your men and have just begun training your replacement but i need you. However, if you choose you may stay with your squadron."The CO looked down and met the generals eyes."No Sir, i will lead the air operations of this mission."The General exteneded his hand and Nikolai accepted the shake."Good, right now we have three squadrons of Berkut Fighters. However, this mission is going to require some more heavy ordance. I want you to lead the training of the long range bomber missions from the ural airbases. While i begin to call up the Infatry and train them and the amored forces for the operation. You have much work to do. Get started and meet back here in one week for selection and final operational meeting, good luck Air Marshal Nikolai."Same to you General Alexi" The Co then headed back inside the control tower and proceeded to his dudties. The SU-47's headed to the runway and hoveded over the runway by their new engines and landed like a Harrier would do. The General, then headed back to his office and continued work on the operation.

_NSA Headquarters, Fort Meade, Maryland_

The satelite monitor headed into the intel analysis office and knocked on the door. The man then entered and sat down. Across the table from him was another man in his late thirties with a air force blues on and looking at a computer screen. The man across the table spoke."What have you got for me george?" The man inserted a disc into a plasma Tv hung on the wall and began to speak."This was taken several hours ago. It shows a flight of Su-47 berkut fighters on a training run in siberia. When they return to the base instead of landing normally they use VTOL technology. We have classified these fighters as SU-47 mk 2. Have we been able to confirm any others of this like. Only this squadron is flight ready now, from the designations we have been able to link them to the squardon the was part of the airbase raid in france two days ago."The Air force intel analysis sat watching the Berkut land like a f-35. then the picture continued showing the pilot and one other man talking. "Do we know who this man is talking to the pilot, George? " George looked down onto a noteputer he had brought with himm to his notes he had gathered in the satelite room."From his statue and hair color we believe it is General Alexi Saratov, Born in Moscow. Served in many campaigns include Afghanistan and covert missions in some of the reintegration battles before the war.A man like that should not be in siberia but on the front lines with that experience, do we have a file on him?" The man named george scrolled through his noteputer then raised his head and spoke." No sir, beyond what i just read to you there is nothing else."Start one this is no coincedence that this experienced general is in the boondocks with a brand new off the racks fighter and there not be a reason behind it. Also take some more photos of the base and this squaron and keep a tally of if any more of these new mk 2's come of the lines in moscow."George jotted all of this down in his noteputer and looked up at the intel analysis. George then left the office and headed back to the watch room.

_Port City of Saint Petersberg Baltic Sea (Formerly known as Leningrad)_

_Friday December 10 ,2021_

General Alexi drove up to the dockyard in an very common white van. His black EV(eletric Vehicle) towncar was off roaming towards an airbase for the benifit of the american intelegence satelites and agents. His truck pulled into the garage besides the dock area and he got out and proceeded undergorund through the tunnel that connected the garage to the main dock area. He looked at the ships being worked on by the workers and marveled at how such large ships, with all the metal, and electronics could be manipulated by such small men. In this dock were two large cargo container ships. In other Dry Docks in the facility were 6 more cargo containers all being modified by a contractor whose only customer was the Russian Federation. General Alexi then entered the foremans office and locked the door. When the foreman stood up the general waved him down and turned on a White noise generator held in his pocket and pulled the phone line out of the phone." Hello, Mikhail How are you doing?" the forman then limped around the desk and and after he came from behind the desk showed that he had only one leg the other was missing from the hip."Hello, father i am glad you came here. i really didn't want you to send another one of your underlings to meet me." The father and son embraced in a hug and the men sat down." How has everything been, your mother continues to ask about you all the time.?" Alexi said."I have been good but your order has been keeping me busy. i have had to hire on extra help to speed up the order. It still will be done like you asked but we have some problems."Alexi's face changed to that from a father checking on his adult son to a general."What problems, my aides had been telling me everything was on schedule."It is but we have an issue ith the up aromoring on cargoes four and five. The president has ordered all armor transfers to go to the front. Was are unable to get anymore armor plating for the last two tugs. instead of the 1 inch armor they will only have half inch armor. Will that still be sufficent for your plans."The general looked at his son and spoke." It will have to be it might raise suspision if we were to attempt to divert armor to here either by spies in America or the European Federation. The other modifications are the proceeding on schedule."Mikhail then looked down onto his smart phone and spoke. Yes, so far i have been able to conceal everything from the workers all they know is these ships are convoys bound for the European Front. As for the other modications they will be ready in time."

The general then stepped up and looked out the window into the dry dock."Good, soon the americans will know not to mess with the bear. thank you Mikhail I knew i could trust you."The son then got up from the desk and strode over to his father. "I am sorry i could not do more father, i wish i could go with you but the damn Chechnyan RPG man took that opportunity from me a long time ago."The general face sofened and he clasped his hand on the sons shoulder as they bother looked out onto the roof enclosed dry dock."That is ok, i would keep you behind anyway, to continue my legacy, now let us get back to our deadly business son and then you can tell me when you and your wife are going to give your mother grandchildren."The two men continued discussion till the next morning. By the time the nondescript white van left the dock facilty. the sun was rising over St Petersberg.

_Saturday December 13, 2021_

_JSF Teletype to all european Commands_

Alert to all European Commands, convoy being contructed at St Peterberg dock yard. reports considered to be resupply for russian army in western france. Said to be modified for tanks, apc, infantry transport. considered by intel to be indication of possible second thrust in northern france belgium and netherlands. all units will be recon procedures into these area. European Federation has been alerted to this and has also started recon of possible northern attack routes. All commands in southern france to conduct Cap patrols. All leaves and R R canceled until further notice.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought i would add a new chapter to this story it doesn't have and action in it but it does add something to the story i will try to add a little action in the next chapter nut no promises enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

_Wednesday December 15, 2021 Russian Strategic offices outside Moscow_

Andre Sernov made down the halls of the stregic offices complex. Offical he was the lead russian military advisor concerning cases of cyber espionage, unoffically he was head of an elite miltary unit who had no planes, no tanks, no guns. They were hackers and their moment was coming. As he enter the elevator he marvels at how he has been able to keep his good looks. At 6,5 with black hair and brown eyes and a straight chin. Most of the pople he has worked with have begun to lose their miltary triaing figure but he with constant workouts has been able to keep his. That may change as soon, his unit has been asked to do the incredible and he aims to please. As he get to the 3 sublevel basement of the build he hits the stop button and the elvator stops and keeps the doors closed. He then on the keypad hits g, then level 1 twice, then level 3 four times and turns off the stop button. The elevator decends 12 feet lower to a secret level below the complex that houses his military unit. The CM or Cyber-Maskirovka.

As the elevator doors open he enters a room that is remenacent of the big room in the american movie Wargames. Along the main wall is are several monitors each monitoring the speed of the internet of the Russian federation, in differnet sectors. As the Commander Sernov headed to the front of the room in front of the main monitors he stood infront of the podium and told the corporal in the back of the room to darken the screens."Gentlemen and ladies, in the near future we will all be asked to give our best, in the defnese of our country. That means we must be willing to strike at those who wish to bring our nation to it's knees. In the past we have dones such acts, the most notable is the hacking of the Eurpoean Federation Laser defense network and used it to drive a wedge between our enimes the EF and the american Joint Strike Forces now our nations has asked us to do so again and this time to put and end to the threat once and for such over the past months during which our forces faught in the canadian wilderness, out spies used this time to get for us ket data and information by whcih we will strike at not only the American but the Eurpeans also. This attack will aid in another Real world attack that combined will crippled our eneimes and prove once and for all why the bear should be feared."

The commander looked around the room and saw the eyes on many of the young cyber soldier and on some of the veterans who were brought here for the intellegence look at him and let the weight of his words sink in. He then looked to his right and down at the first row of computer terminals and began to speak again." Sargeant Natlalia, you were given command over the civilian networks branch, have you received the passwords and logins for theoperation, yet? Natalia slowly rose to her feet and began to speak."Yes, we have comrade Commander. We will begin using them in the coming days and begin installing the scecret backdoors on most of the civilian networks in the JSF and the EF, save for the private sector antivirus companies. Once we have been able to sneak into the civilian satelite companies and install the back doors we will begin the fiber optic networks and then the dial up areas. all of the hacking and creation of the back doors should take about thirty days "Natalia then slowly sat down. and the commander slowly turned to his right and looked down at the first row of the computer."comrade jorgenson, have you begun to porbing of the military networks yet."A young man of about 21 rose to his feet and began to speak.

"yes we have sir, we have already probed the communication networks of the JSF and have already installed the back doors, we have chosen not to employ any malware as the risk of detections to give away the plan is too great. However, we have not been able to hack the intelegence services computer netowroks, my team believe the risk of detection is too high to attept such a thing. we have also begun probing the networks of the EF but are being more cautious as we do not want the EF cyber security forces to catch wind of us and track us back here. We have not been able to create the phantom access doors yet but will begin to in the comming days but the upper command of the EF is immune to our attacks as they have a seperate internet from which the upper echelons of the military use, these include the intellegence agencies the EF deploy. Only way to hack into that is to bug one of the connected computers. and tap into the networks directly, doing so is very risky as we do not know the security measures that have employed since the laser defense hack." The Commander looked at the Sargeant and spoke, understood continue to hack all the other military networks of EF, if it becomes necessary to hack the upper command structure plans will be put into place to do so but at this time do not concern you or your team with that just continue the probing and begin the phantoms door emplimentation as soon as you can." The commander then looked at the behind the Military team and a yound man slowly rose"Sargeant, Mikhail, what of the industrial netoworks?"

The sargant then began to speak."We have begun the probing of the networks in the JSF terrirtory first this means North America, as you know most use fiber optics but some still rely on slow dial up we have started probing these key areas but it is slow going to avoid detection as of right now we have only begun to probe about ten percent of the industrial networks required for the operation, however, we have hit a roadbloack, when we tried to hit the the power grid we could not as all the power stations are on a seperate internet similar to the EF Higher command, without a direct link to the network and logins and passwords it cannot be done. Besides that, it will take us some 40 days to completely probe and install the backdoors to the networkds required for the mission."The commander looked down at the timeline given to him by general of operation Nightstrike and commented."That is not fast enough, comrade, so to speed up your process i want you to only focus on networks with acces to high speed internet, lso a plan in the works to get you access to the JSF power grid but it is not be imployed till the time of the attack. What of the EF industrial networks?" Commrade commander we have not begun the probing of their networks yet but will begin in a few days. It will take 40 days to do such a thing and be ready for the attack."Understood, Defense what of our own networks, have begun implementing protocols to safeguard us aginst a cyber counterattack."

A young woman slowly began to rise from the rear of the left side. " We have begun to change the passwords on most of the military networks and have begun installing updates to both the antivirus software and the malicious code detection programs on most of the military computers, we have also begun installed better firewalls on the main hub servers in the Ural, moscow, and lower russia regions and will begin installing the same firewalls and ungrades to the satelite states soon under the guise of upgrades aginst espionage from Green Vox forces. Also we are installing kill switches on the main serves so if a reprisial should come we can remotely shut down the server and reroute traffic to another main hub until we can fix the damage, also we have begun deploying emergency computer teams to the hub sites to faciliate and to monitor the hub servers aginst such a attack. Most of the upgrades will take 10 days to complete the kill switches and the deployment of the emergency response teams will take more effort and time so another 30 days to be sure."The woman then slowly sat down."So to be sure, we will be able to begin operations offensively within 50 days correct?"The teams all nodded in agreement."The commander jotted down some nots on his notputer and continued to speak."good, continue with your preperations we will have another staff meeting in once week. Dismissed." the teams then began working on the preperations as the commander headed to his private office and sat down. He then linked the notputer to his secure terminal in his office and began typing a message on the notputer."

"_From Commander Andre Sernov Maskirovka Command_

_To General Alexi Saratov_

_Uncle, got your message i understand you need to make your garden sporut big red tomatoes, i have just the seeds for such a thing but they will not be ready for shipping till the 15 of november, any sooner and the seed might get caught in the winter and your tomatoes from the seeds may not sprout. is that satisfactory for your garden next year._

_-End Message-_

The Commander then hit the send button and the message was sent to the general of the upcoming operation. While the commander hated using code he understood the need to do so as JSF and EF spies were abundant espically in cyberspace, still he hated using the rudimentary code. Several hours later while getting ready to head home for the night a message appeared on his noteputer still docked at the terminal."

_From General Alexi Sratov_

_To General Andre Semov_

_Nephew that is just fine, it will give the garden i have now time to grow and blosoom before i put the tomatoes you send me into their place. i will be coming to visit the family in the coming days we can continue to talk about our respective gardens then. Thanks you for fiding me the tomatoes i asked for i will not forget this._

_-end of message-_


End file.
